Missing you now
by Pao-Hale20
Summary: Hasta ese día, creía que el amor de ella únicamente alcanzaba a Draco, su viejo corazón palpita lento y algo de su antiguo "yo" pugna por salir de su encierro, por encima del mago, del mortífago, del gran apellido "Malfoy", pugna por salir… el hombre. Porque Lucius la extraña... incluso en ese momento... ONE-SHOOT.


**Ok… esto se me ocurrió en una noche de insomnio.**

**Todos poseen sentimientos, mortífagos o no (según mi opinión respecto a HP), hasta el cansancio se ha leído de la redención de Draco Malfoy *En su mayoría dramiones*, puesto que de toda su familia, creo que es el que quedó mejor parado (al menos no tiene que servir a nadie de adulto y tiene una familia),**

**Pero me pregunté… ¿Qué hay del otro Malfoy?... ese que no alcanzó la redención… mi primer fic de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy… ubicado cuando Lucius se encuentra preso en Azcaban, antes del sexto año, (Sed buenas, este es mi primer fic de esta pareja)**

**Oh… casi lo olvido; Narcissa, Lucius y Draco Malfoy, además de la mención de otros personajes son de autoría de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**...**

* * *

"**MISSING ****YOU NOW"**

**...**

**...**

**...**

La oclumancia, era una de las mejores formas de aminorar los efectos de la presencia de dementores en Azcaban, o al menos era lo que lo mantenía cuerdo luego de estar esos meses en prisión.

Pasaba la mayor parte del día con la mente sumida en la nada, protegiendo sus recuerdos de aquellos seres monstruosos prestos a hurtarlos en cualquier segundo.

No dormía durante horas, solo cuando la sensación de frío mortal se iba y quedaba el frío natural de la celda se atrevía a cerrar los ojos.

Estaba débil, lo sabía; pero aun así no iba a ser doblegado; por ello y a regañadientes engullía aquella "masa" que los Aurores en guardia se atrevían a llamar "comida". Las largas horas de encierro poco le habían servido para "redimir culpas" o "reflexionar sobre el mal causado", (Como había sido dictado en su sentencia provisoria…)

NO… él **jamás **se redimiría, Lucius no se arrepentía de sus actos, por muy crueles que hubiesen sido, quizá por ratos los consideraba incorrectos —en ciertos extremos, más no del todo—, como que se apellidaba Malfoy, Lucius jamás se arrepentiría de todas las atrocidades que había _tenido que _hacer por su Señor.

¿Si alguien, remotamente, le habría podido predecir cómo acabaría?... NI REMOTAMENTE.

Todo había resultado como un juego al inicio…

Se unió a las filas mortífagas, siendo muy joven, quizá no tanto como su propio hijo, pero apenas llevaba medio año de egresado de Hogwarts cuando juró lealtad, _**primero**_… por compartir ideales, _**segundo**_… porque creía que honraría su linaje y apellido ayudando a formar una sociedad más "limpia"… nadie nunca hubiera podido predecir que acabaría "_**así"**_ de hundido y con su linaje _**ad portas**_ de la extinción, pues si algo llegaba a sucederle a Draco, definitivamente sería el fin.

¿Cuándo todo había traspasado los escenarios de "charlas entre amigos" sobre los sangre sucia y se había tornado a la "acción"?

Como un juego, su participación en lo que él creía era una… logia, se volvió más oscura, aunque no había llegado a matar a nadie, sí que había torturado y controlado las mentes de muchos, usándolos a veces para pronunciar las mortales palabras que de su boca no se atrevían a salir, manteniendo a su Señor satisfecho con su desempeño durante la primera guerra, además de ayudar al financiamiento de la causa… se sintió importante, inalcanzable…

… y en ese entonces creyó que siempre sería así.

Y quizá no le importaría tanto, estar encerrado o enlodado por principios moralistas de otros; no sería gran carga para él, después de todo, era un hombre fuerte. Lo que enervaba al patriarca Malfoy era haber arrastrado a su familia con él, a esas alturas quizá por lo único que latiera todavía su podrido y viejo corazón eran su hijo Draco… y Cissy.

Pero no solía pensar mucho en ellos, no al menos en ese sitio… o podría enloquecer.

Si bien el Señor Oscuro se consideraba demasiado pagado de sí mismo como para involucrarse con nadie, sean de sus filas o no— con clara excepción de Potter—, no podía decir lo mismo de aquellas mentes retorcidas albergadas en sus "compañeros", muchos de ellos regodeándose seguramente de su encierro, hurtando sus preciados objetos, bebiendo de sus bodegas privadas, durmiendo en las habitaciones familiares, pavoneándose en su casa que ahora servía medianamente de cuartel, marginando a su esposa al enclaustramiento por el temor y el asco que esos seres producían en ella, relegando a Draco a convertirse en una marioneta, que tristemente creería hacer algo importante— aunque ni él supiera qué— sin notar los hilos clavados en su espalda... así como él mismo en su juventud.

Eso le hacía perder el control, pensar en ese tipo de situaciones lo llenaban de tal impotencia que no era capaz de mantener su mente sumida en las sombras.

Afortunadamente no eran recuerdos felices los que acudían a su mente en esos momentos de distracción, no corría peligro entonces, pero sí sufría… quizá con mayor potencia que si fuera rodeado de dementores, a los que naturalmente… temía; más no con la misma intensidad que temía perder a su familia.

Le tenían prohibidas las visitas.

Aunque no lo dijera, lo agradecía, no tenía ni ganas ni el honor suficiente para recibir a su hijo ni a su esposa, ellos jamás pisarían esas sucias celdas, era algo que se había jurado ni bien puso un pie en Azcaban…

… _**aquello jamás**_ le sucedería ni a Draco ni a Narcissa mientras a él le quedara aliento en el cuerpo.

Podrido, encarcelado, enlodado, deshonrado, olvidado o como fuera… **él aún era la cabeza de esa familia**… aunque en ese momento la incertidumbre estuviera a punto de matarlo.

De pronto pasos haciendo eco en aquellas cavernas que llamaban "celdas", hacía días que nadie se pasaba por ahí… pasos que se detienen justo frente a su "agujero personal"

— "_**¡DE PIE, MALFOY!... Tienes visita"**_

La última palabra hace eco en sus oídos, pero se endereza en toda su altura, mirando despectivamente a quien fuera a entrar, por lo general, prisioneros comunes son llevados a estancias especiales, fuera de las celdas para recibir a las "visitas", en cambio prisioneros como él, solo son visitados por Aurores o agentes del Ministerio.

"_Ninguno de ellos tendrá el gusto de verme vencido"_, arguye su mente mientras se irgue más y su mirada adquiere de nuevo su porte altanero y frío… _**superior**_, mirada que no se amilana, ni aun cuando son dos guardias los que entran varita en mano y lo obligan a colocarse cadenas que parten de una especie de collar al cuello, sujetas en las manos y que por último se unen a los tobillos. Después uno de ellos tira de la cadena, como si él se tratara de un miserable perro, el otro coloca la punta de la varita en su espalda, hincándolo para obligarlo a caminar.

Salen del sector destinado a delincuentes peligrosos, todo Azcaban es como una mugrienta cueva en penumbra, pero a medida que avanzan, su visión se lastima con algunos rayos de luz… _"es de día"_, piensa inútilmente… e inútilmente trata de llevar la cuenta de las semanas que lleva ahí… solo recuerda haber llegado de noche…

Y una pregunta ronda su mente ¿Quién sería tan importante para ese tipo de tratos? Y en consecuencia… ¿Qué querría de él?

Por fin se detienen ante una puerta, un auror que él no logra reconocer espera en la entrada, el mismo hace algunas indicaciones y comienza a sermonearlo sobre lo que puede o no puede hacer durante el tiempo de la visita, por último le advierte de "segura cercanía de dementores" si se le ocurre hacer algo fuera de lo común o si intenta escapar.

Finge escucharlo y cuando termina de mover su boca, únicamente asiente con la cabeza, entonces la puerta se abre, él cierra los ojos y gira su cabeza, la luz que ilumina esa estancia es fuerte y él ha perdido costumbre de mirar directamente sin que le duelan los ojos.

De un solo empujón es metido en esa estancia, los guardias le advierten siniestramente que se esté quieto y él no logra abrir los ojos, se siente secretamente avergonzado y frunce el ceño con fuerza y altivez, aunque no pueda ver a la "visita", le hace notar que el encierro no ha acabado con Lucius Malfoy y que no importan los años, él jamás será vencido por patéticos traidores a la sangre.

Entonces siente que le quitan aquella armazón metálica del cuello, manos y pies, luego un manotazo en la espalda que lo hace trastabillar y casi perder el equilibrio, acompañados de risas burlonas y por último la puerta de aquella estancia cerrándose con fuerza.

Es capaz de escuchar sus propias respiraciones, ofuscadas del puro odio que siente hacia esos miserables que, por el momento, se piensan mejor que él… _"una varita"_, piensa, _"una varita y con gusto me estrenaré en la máxima maldición"_, asegura siniestro para sí mismo… su cuerpo expide odio, un odio que nada es capaz de aplacar… ¡Nada!

Casi a punto de acostumbrar sus párpados a la luz, y consecuentemente, listo a dirigir su mortal y fría mirada hacia la "visita", siente de pronto frías y suaves manos que tocan su rostro, elevándolo… no se había dado cuenta que tenía el rostro caído, abre los ojos impactado y la luz fulgurante aún lo daña, ve borroso unos segundos hasta que se acostumbra.

— Sucios infames…—. Le escucha decir y él no cabe en su asombro—. ¿Cómo osan siquiera ponerte una mano encima?—. Agrega mientras utiliza sus dedos níveos para acomodar su cabello en su cabeza, como si estuviera peinándolo.

— Tú…—. Murmura Lucius.

Y aunque en el fondo le parece estar dentro de aquellos sueños que pueden ser apresados por dementores, aunque en el fondo siente una dicha inconmensurable de verle, frunce el ceño furioso tomando las manos de su "visita", alejándolo de él para después darle la espalda.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces TÚ aquí?!... te dije que jamás debías venir—. Continúa exasperado—. ¡¿Por qué me desobedeciste?!

Por fin la afrenta, más no la encuentra turbada como ha pretendido, aquellos ojos azules si bien se han tornado fríos nuevamente, no le miran enfadados, le miran… como sólo ellos saben mirarlo, como nadie en su vida jamás lo ha observado… lo exaspera, no sabe qué predecir, no sabe cómo reaccionar y en consecuencia, la ira es su única aliada.

— Sigues siendo la cabeza de la familia Malfoy…—. Responde—. ¿O me equivoco?

— Narcissa…—. Farfulle él en son de advertencia.

— ¿Me equivoco?

— ¡Mierda!... ¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí!, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Quién te ha dicho que quiero verte?!—. Exclama un irritado Lucius.

Narcissa lo oye, en otra situación, al escuchar el exabrupto, se habría sentido ofendida hasta la médula, pero aquella palabra, aunque desagradable… era NADA a comparación de lo que había escuchado todo ese tiempo, una y otra vez en su propia casa.

— Nadie ha dicho que quieras verme, lo tengo claro hace años y ciertamente, no quiero verte tampoco—. Dice Narcissa en el más neutro tono—. No al menos de esta forma… no me agrada ver lo que han hecho de ti… lo que has permitido que hicieran de ti.

— Entonces LARGO—. Dice Lucius tratando de herirla, le ha hecho sentir humillado como nadie con esas palabras, no quiere verla… aunque no olvidará nunca su visita, ya no quiere verla. Ni que le vea… _"así"_.

— Me iré… sí, pero en cuanto haya hecho lo que vine a hacer—. Determina ella y posa sus manos en el regazo de su vestido.

Se sienta en aquél trasto de silla que han colocado para ella, junta sus piernas en su costoso; pero ahora deslucido vestido y reposa de nuevo sus manos, al verla parece una pintura, una bella obra de arte digna de un museo, Lucius dirige la mirada a esas manos que, hacía pocos minutos le acariciaban.

Había olvidado su roce… hacía muchos años que Narcissa no se acercaba a él, quizá por miedo, quizá por altivez, quizá por asco de lo que se había convertido… la última vez había sido durante el cuarto año de estudios de Draco, cerró los ojos tratando de recordar la sensación tanto de sus manos como de su voz preocupada y enfadada por el trato que recibía en Azcaban, "tanto tiempo", piensa… pero de nuevo… se blinda tras su impenetrable coraza.

— ¿Tienes _algo_ que hacer aquí?… ¿Conmigo?—. La voz de Lucius se torna mortalmente irónica, Narcissa lo capta y por escasos segundos le mira con tristeza, pero ella también ha aprendido a camuflar muy bien sus sentimientos.

— Vengo a hablar contigo de…—. Comienza ella, pero Lucius bufa irónico.

— Vaya… _"Quieres hablar" _conmigo… eso es algo nuevo _"Querida"_—. La interrumpe Lucius— ¿Qué podrá ser lo que la _"pequeña Cissy"_ quiere hablar con su esposo?

Debía admitir que una parte de él estaba inquieta, curiosa, deseosa de escucharla, aunque solo hubiera ido a reprocharle la situación familiar, secretamente ansiaba escucharla… aunque _hablarle nunca sería lo mismo que tocarla; _ pero eso ya era demasiado pedir, él lo sabía.

Ella se muestra imperturbable.

— Del único tema que actualmente nos une a ti y a mí—. Responde ella mordaz y filuda como una daga—. Vengo a hablar de Draco…

La mención de su hijo logra amilanar a Lucius, Narcissa siempre ha tenido un papel pasivo en cuando a Draco, sin embargo, siempre que se tornaba activa, era por dos razones, o creía que Lucius estaba completamente equivocado… o creía a su hijo en mortal peligro. Lucius podía adivinar que se trataba de lo segundo.

— Ya sé…—. Titubea Narcissa y Lucius es incapaz de interrumpirla, pocas veces Narcissa se siente insegura o al menos pocas veces deja que él lo note, lo que sucede con Draco es serio—. Ya sé la tarea que _tu señor _le ha encomendado… para lo que Bella lo ha estado entrenando… —. Pausa de nuevo y Lucius puede oler su miedo, Narcissa desvía la mirada unos segundos y tuerce sus dedos sobre el vestido—. _Lucius…_

Ha pronunciado su nombre, después de casi 3 años ha pronunciado su nombre por primera vez, Lucius se pierde por unos momentos en la tesitura de su voz deletreando sus letras, la última vez que lo ha llamado de esa forma fue cuando le suplicó que no acudiera al llamado del Señor Oscuro, aquél fatídico día de la última prueba de los campeones de Hogwarts, Lucius traga en seco… _porque cada vez que susurraba su nombre, él tenía deseos de correr a ella._

Siente su mirada y al verla, sabe que ha bajado la muralla que la protegía, puede ver su miedo en todo su esplendor y sabe que va a pedirle algo, su mirada la delata, Narcissa Malfoy Black jamás se humillaba… pero solo en contadas ocasiones estaba dispuesta a suplicar… y una de esas era su hijo.

—… le ha encargado a Draco, el asesinato de Albus Dumbledore—. Revela Narcissa y pese a la fortaleza de Lucius, sus hombros tiemblan, siente que es más difícil respirar con normalidad—. Le ha amenazado con aniquilarnos a ti y a mí si falla…

Draco, su hijo… quien solo se había unido a las filas mortífagas por tener una ciega admiración por su padre, ahora estaba enfrascado en una misión suicida que el Señor Oscuro le imponía, y mediante la cual castigaba con fiereza el propio fallo de Lucius Malfoy.

Narcissa suspira, su suspiro se escucha como un sollozo, pero una Black jamás llora, así como un Malfoy jamás se rinde.

— ¿Cuándo?—. Pregunta Lucius cuando se siente con capacidad de hablar, ella aún le mira de aquella forma…

— Este año… le ha dado de plazo este año—. Dice Narcisa, nota taciturno a su marido, nota cómo su mente ha viajado lejos de donde están, se encuentra sumergido en sus pensamientos y su inescrutable rostro no la dejan adivinar el curso de éstos, presiona sus puños y vuelve a intentarlo—. _Lucius_…

Él parece despertar. Narcissa se pone de pie lentamente y apoya su delicada mano en el espaldar de la silla, mientras su brazo libre rodea su fino talle, tratando de calmar el vacío en su estómago, causada por la ausencia de apetito y la concurrencia de la más terrible angustia. No se atreve a mirar a Lucius… no aún que se siente débil.

Él por su parte, está a punto de decir _"Al fin Draco demostrará lo que puede hacer_", como diría todo buen mortífago, pero en su lucha interna, su sentimiento de padre no lo deja enceguecerse, Draco iba a morir, a manos de Dumbledore o a manos de Voldemort… y había sido él y no otro, quien había condenado a muerte a su único hijo cuando dejó que marcaran su brazo.

Un nuevo suspiro atrae su atención, observa a su mujer de pie, pero con la mirada gacha, su cabello rubio pulcramente peinado y enmarcando su belleza, que aunque fatigada seguía incólume.

— Dime qué hago…—. _Suspira _ella, eleva la mirada y sus ojos la traicionan, Lucius retrocede por inercia al verlos anegados en lágrimas contenidas.

Narcissa se consideraba sola… se sentía sola en su intento de proteger a su hijo, y había acudido a la única persona con la que podía hablar de ello, la única persona— esperaba—, que no respondería como si Draco fuera un trozo de carne inútil dispuesto para cebo.

— Dime qué hacer… Draco solo tiene 16 años, es… es un niño, ya no sé qué hacer… dime… por… por favor—. Dice ella y ya no le importa humillarse, lleva días sin dormir y únicamente acudiendo a una "infame" visita (Pues ha tenido que pedir la intervención de Andrómeda y de Nymphadora), ha podido ver a Lucius, pero él calla… no habla, tan solo la mira y la desespera—. _Lucius_… ¡En esto NO tienes derecho a dejarme sola!

Lo que no comprendía ella, era que la situación también había rebasado a su marido.

— Huye…—. Es todo lo que pronuncia Lucius Malfoy, ella se queda en silencio. ¿En verdad es todo lo que piensa decir?—. Eres mi esposa… saca todo lo que puedas de Gringotts y huye con Draco, al Señor Oscuro no le importa un adolescente, puede encargar a otro que… lleve a cabo la misión.

"_Ojalá fuera tan sencillo hacerlo"_ piensa Narcissa.

— Es la única opción Narcissa—. Repite él y en verdad no puede pensar en otra, él no importaba, mientras ella y su hijo estuvieran a salvo—. Como has dicho, Draco es un niño… no podrá asesinar a Dumbledore, él lo matará o será Vol… Voldemort quien… quien lo haga cuando falle, debes huir con él…

— ¿Y tú?—. Preguntó ella.

Guardan silencio, ella lo observa y él curva la boca en una especie de sonrisa torcida e irónica.

— A menos que traigas un escuadrón de escape no saldré de aquí…—. Dijo él—. Por favor Narcissa, si te has rebajado a pedir mi consejo es simplemente porque estás empañicada de perder a tu adorado hijo… así que ¿Por qué no tomas el consejo por el que viniste y haces lo que te digo?... no finjas preocuparte por mi cuando sabemos que tu **única** preocupación es Draco.

Sus ojos azules chispean de enojo al mismo tiempo que su boca se convierte en una fina línea muy apretada.

— ¿Acaso crees que no he pensado en huir?—. Le rebate Narcissa con igual dejo irónico en su voz—. ¿Qué he esperado hasta estas alturas para decidirlo o que necesito permiso tuyo?...

Él traga saliva pesadamente.

— ¡Lo llevo pensando desde que mi hijo ya no puede dormir por sus pesadillas! ¡Desde que Bellatrix le aplicó el primer _Cruccio_!—. Exclama ella, Lucius deja de respirar unos segundos.

Sus ojos se dilatan de furia… ¡Bellatrix se había atrevido a tocar a su hijo!, ¡Esa maldita desquiciada se las pagaría!

— Sí… el _primero, _ ¡El primero de muchos _Cruccios_ y muchas maldiciones más, producto de la mente de mi hermana para disciplinarlo!—. Reclama Narcissa—. No pongas esa cara… sabías que pasaría, sabías que Draco no podría resistirlo ¡Y aun así permitiste que lo marcaran!

Y allí estaba esa muda reclamación que por fin cobraba vida en la voz de su esposa, Narcissa hasta ese momento jamás lo había dicho en voz alta, pero él sabía que lo pensaba, sabía que se lo reclamaba con los ojos… atormentándolo y llevando a preguntarse, siempre que se trataba de ella, si quizá ya había dado demasiado en esa guerra…

— ¡Pues ya ves, no soy el padre modelo!... Así que ¡¿Por qué demonios finges preocupación por mi suerte?! Solo provoqué la desgracia de mi hijo a tu juicio ¿No? …—. Grita Lucius, ya no quería escucharla—. Entonces váyanse… ¡Váyanse los dos!

— ¡No puedo!—. Grita Narcissa y sus ojos dejan derramar algunas lágrimas traidoras.

— ¡¿Por qué demonios "NO"?!—. Exige Lucius.

Narcissa no puede notar que él también está roto, que su grito exigiendo que se fuera, también le duele… no, en ese momento no puede notarlo, no puede notar, que al igual que con Draco, muerto de miedo por su destino, la boca de Lucius dice algo y sus ojos afirman lo contrario con desesperación.

Él solo se muerde la lengua, sabe que no puede prometerle nada, que no puede ofrecerle consuelo por más que quiera…por más que lo que quisiera decirle es: _"Estaremos juntos, no tardará mucho"_; por más… que lo deseara, no puede, así que calla, en espera que ella se canse y se marche sin saber que aquella ausencia suya _se sentía eterna, y que era muy difícil ser fuerte._

Pero ella se quiebra.

Un pequeño silencio que solo es roto por su voz.

— Egoísta…—. Murmura ella y su murmullo es solo el preludio a una terrible tormenta, así como el tono de su voz peligrosamente neutro—. Egoísta… eres tan egoísta… crees que todos debemos tener la facilidad que tienes _**tú **_ para deshacerte de lo que ya no te sirve, de lo que estorba…

Él no se siente capaz de predecir lo que ella va a decirle.

— Estás perdiendo el tiempo—. Dice Lucius y le da la espalda—. ¿Crees que no te rastrean?... con suerte si sales ahora, esta misma noche puedas desaparecer con Draco…

— No lo entiendes…—. Dijo ella—. Te he apoyado en todo… en la primera guerra y en la segunda aunque nunca formé parte de tu grupo, te apoyé… aunque tú dejaste todo para seguir a _tu Señor_, ¡Aunque eso nos incluyó a Draco y a mí desde un inicio… porque…!—. Pausa y levanta la mirada para clavarla en la espalda de su marido—. ¡Porque yo no podía dejarte atrás!... ¡Aún no puedo dejarte atrás y fingir que no existes como si nada pasara!...

Él voltea súbitamente y permite que ella vea su pasmosa expresión, no es capaz de procesar con la debida agilidad lo que acaba de escuchar, mucho menos es capaz de creer la imagen de Narcissa como la percibe en esos momentos, rota, asustada, débil… y a la vez mostrando toda la fuerza de la que es capaz por aquellos a quienes ama.

Narcisa no sabe si es correcto o si con ello se humilla más, pero su amor es más fuerte que su orgullo mantenido tantos años, lo doblega y libera su lengua de nuevo, continúa pese a la atónita mirada de Lucius.

— Eres mi esposo—. Dice ella—. Mi familia son tú y Draco, no estoy dispuesta a aceptar menos que eso… no puedo huir si sé que en cuanto ese _ser_ lo note, hará sufrir a Draco a través de esa marca, y tomará revancha contigo… no puedes pedirme que viva de esa forma, no te atrevas Lucius…

"_Narcissa"_, dice Lucius en su mente mientras la escucha, hasta ese día creía que el amor de ella únicamente alcanzaba a Draco… su viejo corazón palpita lento y algo de su antiguo "yo" pugna por salir de su encierro.

Por encima del mago.

.

Por encima del mortífago.

.

Por encima del gran apellido "Malfoy", pugna por salir… el hombre.

.

Porque la extraña… oh sí, ¡Cómo la extraña!,_ la estaba extrañando _incluso en ese momento, en ese _"ahora", _porque quería atajarla, abrazarla y no dejarla ir, recuperar lo que había perdido; porque _ lo estaba volviendo loco el cómo la necesitaba_, sin poder decírselo abiertamente.

— Puedo soportar humillaciones, TODAS… ya no me importan—. Continúa Narcissa—. No me importan si con eso puedo esperar por tener a mi familia de nuevo conmigo y a salvo.

Ella piensa que ya ha dicho demasiado, pero también piensa, como desde hace mucho tiempo atrás _"Que si has decidido jugar con barro, enlódate por completo o no habrá valido la pena"_

— Quiero a mi hijo a salvo—. Dijo Narcissa—. Y te quiero a ti libre de toda esta locura… sin servidumbres, ¡Sin tener que bajar la cabeza nunca más!… aunque el Lucius que conocí esté casi extinto… tomaré lo poco que puedas darme de él… si aún existe.

Y entonces por encima del mago, del mortífago, del fiel servidor del señor Oscuro, por encima de la coraza de indiferencia que le cubría su helado corazón, emerge el Lucius Malfoy que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, al igual que ella… por su familia.

_Porque desear que ella estuviera a su lado, era todo lo que podía hacer._

El hombre emerge con tal fiereza que Lucius no sabe a ciencia cierta en qué momento ha acortado la distancia que lo separaba de Narcissa, ni en qué momento la ha asido de su cintura o cuándo ha colocado su mano en la parte posterior de su cuello.

Más cerca de lo que habían estado en años, Narcissa ahoga un gritito al sentirlo brusco unos segundos, sorprendiéndose inmediatamente después por la posición, y por la expresión en los grises ojos de Lucius… un brillo que no había notado en mucho tiempo dirigido únicamente a ella.

En ese momento no le importa la facha de él, ni el olor que desprende su descuidada ropa, algunos cabellos rubios le caen sobre el rostro, los gestos de Lucius son inescrutables como él mismo, pero la posición en la que se encuentran no puede engañarla, ni tampoco sus ojos.

Y siente amor de nuevo, siente que vuelve a amarlo con todas sus fuerzas, se aferra a la idea con la misma fuerza que sus manos pequeñas se aferran a su pecho, un segundo "suspiro" se ahoga al contacto de sus labios, sus ojos vuelven a anegarse y se cierran al corresponder su beso.

Le permite llevar el control, como recuerda que le agrada, de pronto… en 5 minutos, quiere imaginar que los años no han pasado, que no se han provocado daño, Lucius quiere imaginar lo mismo, y se aferra a ella estrechándola con fuerza, siente sus labios moverse a su compás, disfruta de su aliento tibio calentando su maltratado cuerpo y siente sus manos acariciando su rostro y enredándose en sus cabellos.

Ya no son unos chiquillos, no pueden darse el lujo de sentirse abochornados y luego no dirigirse la palabra, lo saben, lo comprenden… por eso cuando el beso termina, las caricias continúan, en silencio sus ojos hablan por ellos.

Lucius ha regresado.

Sorpresivamente siente más dominio sobre sí mismo, de alguna misteriosa forma se siente más fuerte… sonríe quedamente, y Narcissa lo reconoce a la perfección, sonríe de vuelta enigmática y altiva como siempre, usa su mano derecha para acariciar el contorno de los ojos de Lucius, sintiéndose protegida en ese lugar entre sus brazos, en esos instantes no interesan ni las adversidades, ni Voldemort… solo le interesa saber que Lucius… _su Lucius_ ha regresado.

— Tardaste…—. Musita ella sin perderlo de vista…

— Ha sido un viaje largo—. Responde Lucius y deja que ella recorra su rostro a sus anchas.

— ¿Cansado?—. Pregunta Narcissa.

— Como nunca Cissy—. Contesta Lucius y es sincero… ya estaba cansado de todo eso, ella lo entiende perfectamente, se siente impotente al no poder hacer nada, se abraza a su marido y apoya la cabeza en su pecho mientras le siente juguetear con su cabello.

Es su reconciliación, lo deja hacerlo aunque no le agrade que le toqueteen el cabello.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer Lucius?—. Murmura ella cerrando los ojos apoyada en su pecho.

— Lo que hemos venido haciendo juntos toda nuestra vida, amor mío—. Responde él y la separa un poco para poder verla a los ojos—. Proteger a Draco con nuestra vida… no importa el resultado de la guerra, nosotros protegeremos a Draco.

— ¿Cómo?... pensé en cambiarlo a Dumstrang, pero es el mismo Draco el que se niega, estamos en un círculo sin salida Lucius, nosotros queriendo proteger a nuestro hijo y él queriendo protegernos a nosotros—. Dice ella y Lucius cierra los ojos un momento.

— Si hubiera una forma en la que alguien más hiciera el trabajo—. Musita apenas de forma audible.

— ¿Quién?, creo que toda esa sarta de locos están felices de no ser ellos los elegidos—. Responde Narcissa y suspira, el panorama se torna cada vez más gris en el bando que siempre pensó que ganaría, no deshace aún el abrazo, ¿Quién sabe cuándo pueda verlo de nuevo?, solo apoya la frente contra su pecho—. ¿Sabes? En este punto siento envidia.

— ¿Cissy?—. La llama él sin comprender sus palabras, ella aún permanece en su pecho, y respira pausadamente, mezcla de la envidia que ha confesado, mezcla de su propia angustia y mezcla de enfado también.

_— Aquéllos_ son tan diferentes—. Continúa ella, Lucius guarda silencio—. Los de la Orden de Dumbledore… ellos se cuidan entre sí…

¿Por qué los menciona?, se pregunta él y de pronto su ágil mente le lleva a preguntarse, si… siendo él un criminal de peligro, ¿Cómo es que Narcissa ha conseguido la visita con "preferencia"? si lo común hubiera sido que fuera llevada hasta su propia celda.

— Nosotros somos familia—. Menciona ella ajena a las dudas de su esposo—. Incluso Rodolfhus en medio que es un sádico no interviene cuando se trata de Draco, pero Bella… mi hermana no cesa de torturarlo—. Lucius solo escucha—. Si somos familia…—. Narcissa parece que va a usar un silogismo—. Tan ancestral por ambos lados, ¿Por qué entre nosotros no valemos más que para cebo en comercio?

— Has… mencionado a los seguidores de Dumbledore—. Apremia él y Narcissa sabe que ha hablado de más, pero necesita hacerlo… hace ya tantos años que había perdido a ese "Lucius" que … sencillamente siente la necesidad de sentir que no está sola—. ¿Narcissa?

— Si—. Responde ella—. Bueno… tenía que verte a como diera lugar…

— ¿Qué hiciste?—. Pregunta Lucius de pronto ansioso, no puede ocultar su miedo… si Narcissa ha contactado con los seguidores de Dumbledore, fácilmente podría ser tachada de traidora…

"_Si Bella se entera… ¡Merlín!"_

Separa a su esposa de su cuerpo para verla a los ojos, ella no le rehúye ¡No entiende nada!

— ¿Qué hiciste Narcissa?...

— Cobrarme una antigua deuda—. Menciona y sonríe casi con inocencia.

— ¿Deuda?... Merlín, Narcissa…si Bella te descubre…—. Comienza él, pero ella acaricia suavemente los brazos que la sostienen.

— Un secreto solo puede ser revelado si yo quiero decirlo… o si la otra persona hablase—. Dijo Narcissa—. Ni la mejor Legilimancia pudo hurgar en mi mente hace años… tampoco podrá ahora…

— ¿Hace años?... Narcissa… ¿Acaso tú…?—. Narcissa solo sonríe.

— Hay cosas que solo pueden estar en mi mente, querido—. Le informa y acaricia levemente el delgado rostro de su marido—. No permitiré que invadan la tuya para descubrirme… descuida, estoy a salvo y algún día… cuando todo termine, te lo contaré…—. Entonces su mirada cobra fuerza de nuevo—. El punto es que me sorprende ver la ayuda de personas que he ignorado toda la vida… aunque quiera insistir en que he cobrado una deuda, de pronto siento como "familia" a aquellos que abandoné en un determinado tiempo… con tu Señor, se supone que éramos la élite… pero cada uno parece más dispuesto que el otro a acabarnos

— Cualquier contacto con ellos nos pone en riesgo Cissy—. Argumenta Lucius—. Si el Señor lo descubre…

— Ni Bella ni el Señor Oscuro podrá… créeme, si Draco fuera la mitad de diestro de lo que yo soy en Oclumancia… no tendría problemas con Bella—. Refuta ella—. No temas Lucius… sé lo que hago y en caso que no me saliera con la mía… vale la pena—. Y sí que vale la pena, porque aunque la descubrieran, ella podía irse tranquila, al conocer que Lucius estaría ahí para Draco.

— No quiero que te arriesgues—. Le pide él—. No lo hagas más…

— Créeme, Bella jamás sospecharía lo que hice—. Afirma Narcissa—. Fue así que logré verte y no me arrepiento… ahora dejemos ese tema, pensemos como ayudar a Draco…

— La única forma que pueda salir ileso es que cumpla la misión—. Farfulla Lucius y la suelta, la idea tampoco le agrada como para que ella le reproche con esos ojos suyos—. Pero es demasiado niño… yo también lo sé Narcissa, sé… **conozco** los límites de mi hijo, yo lo crié.

— A veces… hasta he pensado en ir con Dumbledore mismo—. Confiesa Narcissa él voltea estupefacto—. Ya Draco no me escucha… está convencido de que lo que hace lo hace por salvarnos… y Bella le mete en la cabeza que él es alguien importante para ese… _ser_

"_Como sospechaba"_, piensa Lucius

— Cree que al cumplir me dejarán en paz, dejarán Malfoy Manor y ese _Ser_ se esforzará por sacarte de aquí—. Añade ella—. Pero… yo puedo ver la mente de Bella a ratos… los planes no son esos, si yo sigo viva es porque soy la única que puede sacar galeones del banco, así de sencillo, Draco es aún menor de edad… ¡Oh Merlín…! si al menos hubiera alguien en quien confiar…

— Snape—. Murmura entonces Lucius, Narcissa voltea sin estar segura de lo que ha escuchado.

— Es un traidor—. Menciona ella y Lucius la mira sorprendido—. ¿Te sorprende que lo sepa?

— El Señor Oscuro lo admitió de regreso…—. Dice él en su defensa, ella retira la mirada.

— Sí, porque es un gran oclumántico—. Asegura ella y entonces le mira orgullosa—. Pero no tanto como yo… apuesto que aún se pregunta cuál de nosotros conoce sus secretos, vaya que sorprenderían al pensar en una persona como él… es una suerte que yo no sea catalogada como más que una mera dama de sociedad, debo admitirlo… siempre al lado de Bella, nunca he logrado llamar mucho la atención.

"Snape", se dice Lucius, pero no está seguro, nadie sabe lo que planea o piensa Severus Snape, nadie jamás ha sido capaz de adivinar sus verdaderas intenciones, ni siquiera el Lord Oscuro, ni tampoco Dumbledore… lo sabe… y por eso duda más de poner la vida de su único hijo en sus manos... pero ¿Acaso hay opción?, Snape es el único de ellos, aparte de Draco que estará en Hogwarts ese año.

"_Si al menos hubiera la forma de asegurar que protegerá a Draco pese a todo"_, desea en su inconsciente, y de pronto su mente astuta le da la respuesta.

— El juramento inquebrantable—. Murmura y Narcissa le mira extraña—. Si lograras que él hiciera el juramento, la vida de Draco tendría de garante a Snape.

— N-No… no lo había pensado—. Admite Narcissa—. ¿Pero por qué querría hacerlo conmigo?...

— Sólo serías una madre que aboga por la vida de su hijo, a él puedes decirle que colaboraría con los planes del Lord, para que la misión tenga éxito…—. Dijo Lucius—. Lleva a Bella… si él se niega, ella irá con el rumor al Lord, no le conviene…

— Es demasiado arriesgado—. Dice ella no muy segura, no puede confiar algo tan valioso como la vida de su hijo a ciegas.

— No tenemos otra opción Cissy—. Dijo Lucius—. Si es un traidor, entonces avisará a Dumbledore, no creo que él se atreva a hacer algo contra Draco, si no lo es… entonces terminará la misión él si Draco no puede… Voldemort ganaría en ese caso, sin importar la intervención de mi hijo, o Draco ganaría si Dumbledore interviene en su favor.

— ¿Por qué Dumbledore haría algo así?

— No lo sé… quizá porque tiene fe ciega en todas las personas o porque sabe que Draco es solo un niño—. Responde Lucius, Narcissa siente su corazón comprimirse, cualquiera fuera las opciones, siempre era una continua ruleta rusa.

— Draco jamás aceptará su ayuda…—. Afirma Narcissa—. Apenas acepta la mía cuando quiero darle pociones para dormir sin sueños o cuando quiero curarle heridas…

— No tiene que recibirla directamente… Cissy, lo importante es lograr que Snape colabore…—. Dice Lucius, sabe que sin Snape de por medio, se está hablando en base a nada.

— Está bien…— Dice al fin ella luego de meditar que nada pierde intentándolo—. Hablaré con él mañana mismo.

— Se instala un triste silencio entre ambos, Narcissa sabe que el tiempo de visita está pronto a terminar.

— Quisiera estar contigo, con ustedes…—. Musita Lucius y acaricia su mejilla con aquella mano, antaño suave, ahora de roce áspero, ella acomoda el rostro a su palma, no es la suavidad lo que busca, sabe que se ha marchado hace mucho, sino su calor—. Cuánto me he equivocado… Cissy.

Ella siente que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, quisiera salir de esa cueva llamada Azcaban de la mano con él, pero sabe que no puede hacerlo… y duele.

— Apelaré…—. Musita ella cogiendo su mano con la suya—. Te tienen aquí con una sentencia provisoria… con Draco en Hogwarts podré dedicar mi tiempo en apelar esa decisión, lo prometo

Él sonríe mientras acaricia con el rostro de ella impregnándose de su aroma, su sonrisa denota orgullo… ellos son serpientes, pero en ese momento siente orgullo por Narcissa, capaz de volverse una leona enfurecida cuando se trata de proteger a los suyos.

— No te apresures tanto—. Dice él y la siente tensarse, acaricia con su mano ruda sus cabellos, como seguramente acariciaría los cabellos de una hija, si la tuvieran—. Ocúpate de Draco primero… yo estoy bien, además… aquí, "Él" no puede comandar que haga absolutamente nada…

— No sabes las ganas que tengo de echarlos a todos a patadas de mi casa—. Dice ella y acerca su rostro al cuello de él, donde puede notar el característico aroma varonil de Lucius—. Incluyendo a Bella… en especial a Bella que se ha atrevido a tocar a mi Draco.

— Hemos aguantado mucho, Cissy… las próximas veces que vayas a Gringotts mueve una buena cantidad de dinero a una nueva bóveda, una exclusivamente de Draco—. Indica él, se le ha ocurrido una idea para fastidiarlos aún desde su encierro.

— ¿Por qué?

— Están a sus anchas por mis arcas llenas… tu di que has tenido que sobornar a alguien para que me saque de aquí, así se justificará el movimiento—. Explica él—. Acabarán con todo antes de que esta guerra termine si no les ponemos un límite.

— No lo había pensado…—. Admite ella y reconoce que es una buena idea—. No habrá algo que me dé tanto gusto que ver cuando se les acaben los galeones.

— Puedo imaginarlo…—. Acota él, sintiendo el mismo desprecio que su esposa por sus "compañeros", pero entonces ella vuelve a abrazarlo.

Lucius sopesa sus palabras, el tono con el que las ha pronunciado y teme… al no gozar de la protección directa del señor tenebroso, no solo Draco y él se han podido ver afectados, también ella… tiembla ante la idea.

— Cissy… no te… ¿No han intentado lastimarte…? ¿Verdad?—. Pregunta Lucius y el miedo lo embarga ante el silencio de ella, Narcisa lo sabe y acomoda su cabeza en su pecho.

— Saben que la única forma de herirme es a través de ti o de mi hijo—. Responde Narcisa mas no revela que los elfos tienen órdenes de matar a quien se atreva a entrar a su habitación de noche, así sea Bella, con excepción de Draco.

Ella se basta y se sobra para defenderse durante el día. Lucius asiente más tranquilo.

— Perdóname Cissy—. Murmura a su oído y la siente estremecer—. Tantas intromisiones y presencias desagradables, incluso que tengas que rebajarte a venir a un lugar como éste… todo es culpa mía.

— Si ha sido necesario para recuperarte—. Responde ella jugando con un mechón de su cabello—. Te perdono…—. Narcisa mira en sus ojos—. Ni Draco ni yo vamos a dejarte…— Él lo agradece, pero sabe que su familia corre peligro, que puede que cuando se vea libre de esa odiosa prisión, su hijo ya no esté con vida.

De pronto dos golpes bruscos en la puerta los separa, Narcissa respira hondo, la llegado el momento de decir "adiós", aprieta sus manos con las de Lucius, ninguno de los dos motiva un nuevo abrazo, conscientes que no podrían soltarse luego si lo hicieran, conscientes que deben afrontar aquello como los Malfoy que son.

Pero nuevamente, sus ojos son los que expresan lo que sus bocas no se atreven a decir, dos nuevos golpes en aquella puerta remecen su alma, Narcissa y Lucius reniegan de sí mismos unos segundos, él por temblar y ella por dejar que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas nuevamente…

"_Pensé que era fuerte"_, se dice cada quien en su fuero interno y presionan sus manos una última vez; _¿Cómo saber que aquello iba a ser demasiado difícil para su alma?_

**— Sé fuerte**—. Se dicen al unísono y al unísono asienten.

Y cada quien forja de nuevo su máscara de frialdad e indiferencia, se sueltan y la puerta se abre casi como si estuviera programado a la perfección.

— Se acabó el tiempo, Malfoy—. Casi escupe el guardia, un auror a su lado parece más indulgente, es el mismo muchachito que le había cantado la letanía de lo "permitido" y "no permitido".

— Señora "Tonks"…—. Pronuncia en tono cortés, ella se limita a asentir, aunque frunce la boca ante el apelativo que ha tenido que portar para visitar Azcaban, Lucius anda demasiado concentrado en ella para prestar atención, el auror casi ni la mira, él solo cumple un favor a una vieja amiga, haciéndose el de la vista gorda. Narcissa mira por última vez a Lucius al mismo tiempo que los dos guardias entran con aquellos grilletes tan humillantes.

—"_Solo será poco tiempo, mi amor…"_—. Narcissa usa su Legilimancia, Lucius se lo permite—. _"No te dejes vencer"_

— "_Tú tampoco Cissy"_—. Escucha la voz de Lucius y asiente ligeramente, mostrando un gesto férreo e impenetrable; nadie más que ellos sabe lo que se está dando entre ambos… al menos tienen ese gusto—. _"Te extrañaré"._

— "_Yo te estoy extrañando ahora"_—. Respondió ella y sintiéndose repentinamente débil gira sobre sus talones y comienza a andar seguida del auror.

Él no escucha ni una de las palabras e insultos de los dos guardias, no emite ni un sonido cuando es empujado hasta su celda y una vez allí… se sume de nuevo en la oscuridad, el frío es inquietante y más ahora que se siente feliz; sabe que debe contenerse si no quiere que sus recuerdos le sean arrebatados.

Se obliga a pensar en la humillación de días pasados, en el odio que siente por haber sido separado de su familia, en la angustia por la suerte de su hijo, y minutos después… el frío se hace un poco más soportable; ese tipo de recuerdos no le son apetecibles a aquellas criaturas de inframundo.

Logra poner la mente en blanco de nuevo.

Sabe que solo resta esperar… esperar y rogar internamente por su hijo… por ella.

Y espera… sólo espera… y el tiempo sólo existe durante esas cortas horas en las que puede dormir sin la presencia de dementores… el tiempo solo existe cuando puede dejar de extrañarla y aunque sea en sueños… la tiene… donde no pueden arrebatársela…

… _a ella_… _a su Cissy._

_._

_._

_FIN_

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Bueno, he ahí mi intento****… espero que haya sido de su agrado, apreciaría muchísimo que comentaran para conocer sus opiniones; de cualquier manera, gracias por haber leído.**

**.**

PD. Usé de inspiración la canción "Missing you now" de Michael Bolton... y... OK, introduje sutilmente la canción entre líneas n.n

**.**

**Pao-Hale20**


End file.
